Image capture devices are now ubiquitous, and more images of important and interesting occasions are captured than ever before. Everyone, however, has been at a major event—an anniversary party or a family reunion—where someone captures a perfect image of a moment, and is then inundated with requests to share the image. Often, no one ever gets that image. Similarly, if one person's phone battery dies, that person then has to spend the rest of the event trying to collect images from the guests, probably with limited success, rather than enjoying the event. These problems can lead to user frustration with their computing devices.